dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is a 2007 American supernatural superhero film written and directed by Mark Steven Johnson. Based on the character of the same name which appeared in Marvel Comics, the character's first appearance being in 1972. The film stars Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider / Johnny Blazewith supporting roles done by Eva Mendes, Wes Bentley, Sam Elliott, Donal Logue, Matt Long, and Peter Fonda. The film was met with negative reviews by critics but was a success at the box office. A sequel, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, was released on February 17, 2012, with Cage reprising his role. Plot The Devil, Mephistopheles, sends his bounty hunter of the damned, the Ghost Rider, to retrieve the contract of San Venganza for control of a thousand corrupt souls. Seeing that the contract would give Mephistopheles the power to bring Hell on Earth, the Rider refuses to give him the contract. In 1986, Mephistopheles reaches out to 17-year-old stunt motorcycle riderJohnny Blaze, offering to cure his father's cancer in exchange for Blaze's soul. The next morning, Blaze awakes to discover that his father's cancer is cured, but his father is killed that same day in a motorcycle stunt in which he falls into the ring of fire he is jumping through. Blaze accuses Mephistopheles of causing his father's death, but Mephistopheles considers their contract to be fulfilled. In 2007, Blaze has become a famous stunt rider. Blaze meets his former childhood sweetheart Roxanne Simpson, now a news reporter, who he abandoned after his father's death. He convinces her he wishes to make amends and she agrees to a dinner date. Meanwhile, Blackheart, the demonic son of Mephistopheles, comes to Earth, along with three fallen angels. They are tasked to find the lost contract of San Venganza. In response, Mephistopheles makes Blaze the new Ghost Rider, and offers him his soul back in return for defeating Blackheart. Blaze is driven straight to the station on his "first ride", where he transforms into the Ghost Rider and a battle with the fallen angels ensues. The next day, he meets a man called the Caretaker, who seems to know all about the history of the Ghost Rider. He tells him everything that happened wasn't a dream and that it will happen again, especially when he is near an evil presence. When he arrives home, Blaze finds Simpson and reveals himself as the Devil's bounty hunter. Unconvinced, she walks away in disbelief. After a brief imprisonment for the murders Blackheart committed, Blaze goes to the Caretaker for advice. The Caretaker tells him of his predecessor, Carter Slade, a Texas Ranger who hid the contract of San Venganza. Blaze returns home to find that Blackheart has killed his friend Mack and already has taken Roxanne captive, threatening to kill her if Blaze does not deliver the contract to him. Blaze returns to the Caretaker and obtains the contract. The Caretaker reveals that he is Carter Slade. Slade tells Blaze that he is more powerful than his predecessors since he sold his soul for love as opposed to greed. The two leave for San Venganza. Slade gives Blaze a lever action shotgun before fading away. After killing one of the fallen angels, Blaze gives the contract to Blackheart. He quickly transforms into Ghost Rider in an effort to subdue Blackheart, but dawn arrives and he is rendered powerless. Blackheart uses the contract to absorb the thousand souls into his body. He attempts to kill Blaze, but is distracted when Simpson uses Blaze's discarded shotgun to separate them. After Blaze tries to kill Blackheart with the shotgun, he moves in and uses his Penance Stare to render him catatonic, burning all the corrupt souls within Blackheart. Mephistopheles appears and returns Blaze his soul, offering to take back the curse of the Ghost Rider. Determined not to make another deal; Blaze declines, saying that he will use his power against him, and against all harm that comes to the innocent. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, Mephistopheles vows to make Blaze pay, but Blaze tells Mephistopheles that he is not afraid. Mephistopheles then disappears, taking Blackheart's body with him. Later, Simpson tells Blaze that he got his second chance before sharing a final kiss with him. Blaze then rides away on his motorcycle, turning into the Ghost Rider. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider ** Matt Long as young Johnny Blaze * Eva Mendes as Roxanne Simpson ** Raquel Alessi as young Roxanne Simpson * Wes Bentley as Blackheart / Legion * Sam Elliott as Carter Slade / Caretaker * Donal Logue as Mack * Peter Fonda as Mephistopheles * Brett Cullen as Barton Blaze * David Roberts as Captain Jack Dolan * Rebel Wilson as Girl in alley Category:Marvel Films Category:Ghost Rider